1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping assembly, and more particularly to a damping assembly that can be used with different exercisers.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal exercisers are used in houses for a user to exercise or condition his or her body. The conventional personal exerciser is usually a simple structure. For example, a conventional roller exerciser comprises a handlebar and a rotating wheel rotatably mounted on the handlebar. The user holds the handlebar to extend or curve his or her body on the floor, such that the abdominal muscles of the user are exercised and conditioned. However, the conventional home exerciser usually has only one function to exercise or condition an area of the body. The use of the conventional exerciser is limited and not versatile. For the manufacturer, different structural components must be manufactured to assemble an exerciser. This will increase the cost of manufacturing the conventional exerciser.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a damping assembly that is able to be adapted to different exercisers to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a damping assembly that can be used with different types of exercisers. The damping assembly has a bracket, a damping wheel, a torsion spring, at least one pair of rotating wheels and a strap. The damping wheel is rotatably mounted in the bracket. The torsion spring is arranged between the bracket and the damping wheel to provide a torsion force to the damping wheel. A cord is wound each rotating wheel of one pair of the rotating heels. The strap is connected between the damping wheel and the secondary axle with the rotating wheels attached to the cords. With such a damping assembly, the damping assembly can be used with a roller exerciser or a chest exerciser. The use of the exerciser becomes more versatile, and the cost for manufacturing different types of exercisers is decreased.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.